


Agent In Play

by Laeirel



Series: Legendary Tales of Voltron [2]
Category: Armada - Ernest Cline, Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Lance's older brother, Adopted Lance (Voltron), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boris is back and hes better than ever, But he doesn't know it yet, Crossover, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Zed, Secret Identity, Secret Messages, Shy Lance (Voltron), Swearing, Wingman Allura (Voltron), did i mention swearing? cause theres a lot, everyone in armada lives because that ending was unsatisfactory af and my favorite character died, i ship c and h, it works, working in wattpad is a fucking headache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: You'll dress only in attire specially sanctioned by MIB Special Services. You'll conform to the identity we give you, eat where we tell you, live where we tell you. From now on, you'll have no identifying marks of any kind. You'll not stand out in any way. Your entire image is crafted to leave no lasting memory with anyone you encounter. You're a rumor, recognizable only as déjà vu and dismissed just as quickly. You don't exist. You were never even born. Anonymity is your name, silence your native tongue. You're no longer part of the System. You are above the System. Over it. Beyond it. We're "them". We're "they". We are the Men in Black.Or:The Men in Black/Voltron crossover no one asked for but knew deep down it worked well.





	1. Meet Agent L

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance arrives at the Galaxy Garrison.

**Name: Lance McClain**  
**Alias: L, Agent L**  
**Age: 17**  
**Birthplace: Varadero, Cuba**  
**Most trusted allies: Agent J, Agent K, Agent O, Zed**  
**Most Noticeable Acts: Helping Agent K hide the arc net and defending against the Boglodite invasion while J went back in time to get K, has a sniper's eye**

Iverson's brow furrowed as he looked over the papers he was given. The boy in front of him, wearing a fucking  _suit_ , was a member of the most secret alien-affiliated organization -the only one, the kid had the audacity to correct him- in the world? It didn't seem possible.

Yet, here was Zed. Wearing the same exact carbon-copy suit, coming in twenty years later to cash in that favor Iverson owed him.

"Kid's got quite the profile." Iverson said darkly. "What makes you think I'd accept him into the Garrison for your idiotic spy agency?"

Lance frowned. "Uh, hello? Right here? If you want to talk about me behind my back, or right in front of me, don't. There'd be a bullet in yours faster than the Red Button can get you to the agency."

"Agent L, hold your tongue." Zed said harshly, glaring at his apprentice. "You may have a high rank, but Iverson still outranks you."

Lance scowled. He didn't like when he was told to back down. "Fine. But don't expect me to talk on the way back."

"You're not going back." Zed sighed, finally telling the truth.

"What?!" Lance yelled, standing up. "What do you mean 'not going back'?"

"Sit down!" Zed snapped. "And I mean, this is your mission."

Grumbling about his new mission, Lance dropped back in the chair and folded his arms, pouting and staring a hole through Iverson. He knew he wouldn't get anything else out of Zed if he was insubordinate. That was a fact. Zed seemed to hate anyone who tried push him around.

"I don't have much of a choice then, do I?" Iverson asked, glaring at the boy who would be a pain in his ass for however long this mission would be.

"No, not really. My other top two agents are off on their own case and as much as I'd like to call in O, she's better off at the agency. And, if you accept, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year."

"Fine." Iverson groaned, giving in to the other's persuasion as he pulled out a file, scribbling a few notes. "He can stay for the rest of this year and the next, nothing more."

"That should be long enough." Zed said, nodding his approval.

"While you're here you'll be staying with Hunk Garrett, an engineer student here. As much as I hate it, I have to give you commander access, but don't abuse the power, kid."

Lance snorted. "Do I look like someone who would abuse power?"

"Yes. Now while you're here, I don't want complaints from kids saying you pulled some space gun on them or tried to interrogate them about being an alien. There are no aliens here, we've made sure. But if someone does find you out... do whatever it is you do-"

"Neuralyze them." Lance offered, interrupting Iverson.

" _Neuralyze_ them and keep your clearance codes secret from anyone who might find them, including your roommate." Iverson finished, giving Lance one last glare.

"I assume you'll take it from here?" Zed asked.

"You might want to get him out of the suit first."

"Right. You have a change of clothes in the suitcase along with your glasses, gun, badge, watch and Neuralyzer. If you have any complaints or bigger problems, give them to A to send to me."

Iverson, Lance and a third person spoke at the same time.

"You have another one of your agents here?"

"Who the hell is A?"

"I am."

Everyone turned to see a man slightly taller than Zed, leaning on the door. He had sandy brown hair and a slightly darker skin tone than Lance's. His hazel eyes were hidden behind black pentagon frames and he wore the same olive green suit as Iverson. Sandy eyebrows furrowed in a glare, he stood up straight and moved over to Zed.

"Adam?" Iverson frowned, now looking at one of his former cadets with confusion. "You work with the Men in Black?"

Adam nodded.

Iverson shook his head. "At first I was suspicious of Shirogane, but I really should've kept my eye on you, traitor. I should've known something was up whenever you and Shirogane were competing."

"To be fair, I've only been with the Men in Black for six years. Remember when I disappeared that one summer? Completely off the map and under the radar? That was MiB training."

"What about Shirogane?"

"If you tell my fiance about any of this, I will completely erase your memory." Lance snickered as Iverson shrunk back.

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid, Wells. And don't corrupt my best captain, kid."

"I will be back on visiting day, unless something happens. Then I'll be back sooner." Zed said. "You'll be fine, you know what to do."

Lance nodded sadly and he and Adam watched Zed leave. They exchanged mischievous looks, and before either of them could leave, Iverson cleared his throat.

"You should get in your Garrison uniform, cadet." Lance scowled but before he could say anything, Adam grabbed his wrist and suitcase and left with a nervous laugh.

"Will do, sir! There won't be any trouble here!" Adam called before leading Lance to his own shared room and thrusting the orange cadet uniform in his arms. "Get changed and meet me out in the hall."

Lance wrinkled his nose. "They couldn't have picked an uglier color?"

Adam chuckled. "I said the same thing. Wearing black for two months does things to your sense of fashion."

"I still prefer black." Lance said as he slipped into the bathroom, only to freeze when he heard another voice.

"There you are, Adam. Sam said you were in Iverson's office. Is everything alright?" A man asked.

"Everything's  _fine_ , Takashi." Adam grit out.

"Are you sure? You seem tense."

Well, looks like it's time for him to break the tension.

Lance opened the bathroom door. "This orange  _sucks_. It's so fucking  _ugly_! Honestly, Iverson should consider black and gold."

Adam laughed. "You know what, kid? I like you."

The man, Takashi, raised an eyebrow. "He must really be like you, then."

"Takashi! Have some faith!"

"I'm just saying that you don't really like Keith, so-"

"Keith's a brat. Lance here is an intellectual." Adam interrupted.

"We'll see when they meet." Takashi smirked.

"So, what's first on my new agenda?" Lance asked.

"Meeting your roommate, obviously." Adam rolled his eyes. Lance turned and glared at him.

"Hey! Tall, blind and stupid! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Takashi chuckled.

"He must really like you if you can insult him like that and get away with it."

"Duh."

The three left the conversation there. Lance rolled his eyes as Takashi kissed Adam before turning to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, Lance?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Shiro."

* * *

 Lance grinned and turned to follow Adam through the maze that was the Galaxy Garrison. They ran into several people that Lance didn't know, but Adam seemed to know. A quick greeting was exchanged and they were on their way again. Finally they reached a room in the cadet quarters and Adam knocked on the door.

A tall boy answered. For the time Adam explained the situation, Lance observed. The boy was heavier, had dark skin, dark hair and kind brown eyes. He nodded along with whatever Adam was saying. Lance shifted his attention to the other agent. A stern expression as he eyed the other.

"If he causes trouble or if you're trouble for him, Garrett, I'll hear about it."

Lance frowned. "Hey, Adam?"

"Hm?" Adam turned to him.

"Don't threaten people on my behalf. Everything'll be fine! I'm sure Z's told you about me, I get along with everybody!"

Adam looked back and forth between Lance and Hunk before scowling at something in the distance and shaking his head. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down before handing it to Lance. "Meet me here after dinner."

* * *

 After Adam left and Hunk brought Lance inside, Lance was beginning to question the reason he was trusted with this mission. Oh well, better make himself seem like a trusting guy.

Lance didn't have much other than his weapons and whatever Zed packed him, so when he got to the second bedroom he quickly put his shirt, pants, jacket, a clean pair of socks and underwear -really, Zed?- in the top drawer of the dresser. He fumbled while pulling out his communicator, sunglasses, the watch he had to take off, standard-issued sidearm, the tiny gun Jay had given him and the Neuralyzer from his pockets, shoving them in his suitcase along with the file on himself, the mission statement and a classified to all without his clearance file from Zed, and a file Iverson had given him. He shoved the suitcase in the far back corner under his bed.

He'd have to come up with some sort of personality, but what? Being obnoxious around Zed was one of his strong suits because the other agents kept getting annoyed with him. Zed always bit their heads off about it later. Lance chuckled at the memory. A lot of girls called him cute. He could try being flirty but he really hated those kinds of people.

There was a knock at the door and Lance shoved the shirt in the drawer before heading over to see what his roommate wanted. Lance decided he was nice. Polite, even. Where most people would usually just be annoying and nosy. He forced himself to put on a smile and open the door.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" he asked.

"I was going to see if you wanted to head down to get dinner." Hunk said. "I was heading down there myself but then Professor Wells showed up and I figured I could wait for you if you wanted."

Scratch nice and polite. This guy was an absolute angel.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds great! I was just putting my stuff away. Lead the way." Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and gripped the note Adam had given him.

* * *

 That was all one year ago. Then, in the next year, the Kerberos mission failed resulting in an emotionally unstable Adam, annoyed Iverson and pissed off Lance. Keith had fucked off somewhere after getting expelled but Lance had a more important mission than recovering some idiot who punched the commander in the face.

He was sitting on the roof with Hunk and Pidge, a newer cadet whose name was actually Katie Holt. Listening to the amber-haired girl talk about alien chatter made him want to pull out his gun and destroy her computer. But, seeing as how he was trying to be nice and calm, he didn't.

So now they're flying with Keith and his dumbass mullet on the back of his hoverbike carrying Shiro with them. Lance said something about going faster and Keith had to go and make a stupid comment back.

_Okay, this guy's an ass... but he's hot as he- okay, no more gay thoughts! Trying not to die here!_

Once Keith nosedived off that cliff, Lance was so sure he was going to lose his weapons.

"Keith!" He scream-wailed on the way down.

"Maybe you should've stayed back at the Garrison, cargo pilot!" Keith growled.

Well, that hurt. No time to stop and fuck around, he had to Neuralyze these idiots and get back.

Shiro let out a pained groan beside him.

Going back now was a bad idea.

Zed's going to kill him for this.


	2. Olkarion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and The Secret is burning a hole through Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing the entire arc of the first season so I summarized it.

So far on Lance’s space journey he’s defeated several of Zarkon’s generals, helped save a crystal-producing planet-like alien from dying, was kidnapped by a hot bounty hunter alien, was almost thrown into an exploding star and defeated Zarkon. Then his hero disappeared, he got separated from his team, kissed by a hot mermaid and met the rescuer of his hero.

When Voltron had arrived on Olkarion, they had noticed the cube structure right away. It was being built by the Galra who had captured Olkarion’s leader. Their leader had lied to the planet years ago so the Galra could have the instructions on how to build the cube while the king was distracted and let the people be enslaved for it.

Afterwards, they held a small celebration for the Paladins while before the fight Lance asked Ryner if she could repair his agent weapons since most of the materials were on the planet. He also had a blueprint for a device a certain friend of his had given him at the Garrison. It was a device that could be used to talk long distance from Earth to any planet in space. It would be useful for the Men in Black since their current systems were out of date and didn’t reach very far. Maybe a few hundred million years outside the Milky Way.

The Men in Black had an alliance with some of the friendlier planets. Lance was ecstatic to find out that one of the said planets was Olkarion. He’d have to tell A about that later. Also that his ex-fiance was still alive. He hadn’t said anything to any other agent yet, and they were all probably freaking out about it. The good thing was that his Pa was probably hounding Iverson for answers.

Allura and Ryner were having a discussion about an alliance before Lance and the other Paladins came back from helping other Olkari move back into their city. 

“I apologize for this Princess, but I must speak with the Blue Paladin. Alone.” Ryner said, watching the others shocked expressions.

“I… of course, Ryner.” Allura said with a nod to Lance.

“I’m sure this will be fast, guys. It’s not like I’m gonna get in trouble!”

* * *

Once the Olkari and Paladin were out of earshot Lance sighed. Ryner gave him a confused look.

“Is everything alright, Agent L?” She asked carefully.

“Not necessarily, no.” Lance pulled a device out of his armor and set it on a counter. Ryner gasped. “Agent J gave this to me. When I saw the tech here I figured maybe you could repair it and the other two things I brought… and maybe look at this blueprint Agent A gave me?”

“Of course, Agent L! But I must ask, where did you get a Time Jump?”

“Agent J used it in his fight against Boris to save K and Earth, but he overused it. He thought I could fix it at the Garrison, but I didn’t see any technology there that looked like it. Also, the only other one on Earth was taken by Boris and is probably destroyed.”

“There’s a reason for that. Most technology to create a Time Jump is here on Olkarion. As well as the parts on your list you’re looking for.” Ryner said. “I can have someone gather some of our spares and put them in your lion.”

“That would be a huge help! Is there anything I can do in return?” Lance asked.

“Yes. Two things, actually. One, tell your team who you really are. I can see that keeping a secret such as this is shattering you. Two, keep defending the universe. As either Agent L, the Blue Paladin, or both. You’re strong, Lance. Everyone here can see that. Promise me you’ll do that?” Ryner asked.

Lance smiled. “Sure. I’ve been meaning to tell them since we got out here.”

“These’ll be done in one varga. For now, go explore Olkarion with your team. I’ll bring them back to you when they’re done." 

“Will do. Thanks again.”

* * *

 

Lance headed back to his team which had been, surprisingly, waiting for him. He made sure he didn’t look so worried that three very important devices were getting fixed, that this was the only planet he could get certain craft materials on and that if his Time Jump was stolen by the wrong person the world could end. He trusted Ryner and the Olkari. They weren’t the species that killed his family.

“So, what did Ryner want?” Pidge asked.

“At the sake of sounding cliche, I can’t tell you here.” Lance said.

“Can’t tell us what, exactly?” Keith asked. “Ever since we arrived on Altea you looked like you wanted to murder any alien in existence.”

“There’s a reason for that.” Lance said.

Hunk blinked. “Is this about your family?”

“Part of it is.”

“Can you stop. Being so cryptic. For once in your life?” Pidge said.

“No. Now come on. We have a city to explore.”

The four Paladins gave each other confused looks. Keith shrugged and was the first to follow their mysterious partner. While Lance seemed too busy taking the sights, the four talked behind him to come up with a plan to interrogate him when they got back. They didn’t know, but he could hear them clearly.

“I’ve known Lance for years, guys. He’s never been like this.” Hunk said. “But now that I think about it, when Professor Wells showed him to the dorm Lance said that Zed told him he got along with people well. I have no idea what that means but I do know that Zed has been his adoptive father ever since he was five. When his family was murdered.”

 _Hunk,_ Lance thought, his eyes narrowed and a frown tugging at his lips. _don’t talk about my Pa like that!_

“I’ve known Lance for a while myself. His relationship with Adam was strange, but a good one nonetheless. Whatever he’s going to say, it’s probably more of a burden on him than us.” Shiro said.

 _Thank you, Shiro!_ Lance thought as a memory played in his mind.

* * *

_“Adam has told me quite a few things about you, Lance. Out of all the students he’s taught, you stuck out the most.” Shiro had said one day after a hard training session._

_Lance shrugged and smirked. “Guess I’m just that likable to get stubborn ole four-eyes to like me."_

_Shiro chuckled. “I know I’m probably not the right person to say this but, you should tell them. It may not be safe now, and it probably never will be until we’re back on Earth. We all need people we can trust, I just don’t want you losing anyone you’re close to just because of this whole secret agent thing.”_

_“I know what I’m doing, Shiro. So did Adam.”_

_“He told you?”_

_Lance snorted. “More like he wouldn’t shut up about you. Seriously. I think I’ve heard ever Takashi Shirogane story in existence. Agent J wouldn’t talk to him for a week. Left me and Agent K at the café on Saturday whenever we went.”_

_“I’d love to hear more stories about your time with the agents.”_

_“And I would love to hear some embarrassing stories about Sandman.”_

_During the rest of that night after dinner they swapped stories. Lance about his time with the Men in Black and Shiro’s stories about Adam during their Garrison days._

* * *

 

Lance smiled at the memory before feeling a tug on his arm. He looked down to see three Olkarian children staring at him with excitement in their eyes.

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” He asked. “One of the ones in Earth Defense Alliance?”

Earth Defense Alliance was the name the Men in Black used for their multi-planet alliances. After all, they were all agreeing to help defend Earth.

Lance chuckled. “Yup. My Pa’s the head of the entire MiB organization and the EDA, but he asked me to come up with a name because the ones the adults had were so boring and plain.”

“What’s the Earth Defense Alliance?” Pidge asked. “I’m the hacker here and let’s just say that I’ve never seen anything in the government’s systems about it. Or MiB. Whatever that is.”

“Ha ha. We’ll talk about that back at the castle. That’s part of my huge secret.” Lance grinned nervously.

Keith frowned. “I don’t see how someone like you could have a secret as big as a government organization.”

“I’ll tell you everything. Including what really happened to my parents. In return I don’t want to be judged or treated differently because of this.” The paladins nodded. “Fine. I’ll tell you back at the castle, I’m just waiting for Ryner to finish… uh, you’ll see.”

“Agent L, we managed to find the parts for your friend’s device. I must say it is quite an extraordinary design as well!” Ryner exclaimed while carrying a smaller box than the two other Olkari which, Lance assumed, was parts for the device.

“That’s A for you. Not only a great agent but wicked smart and can draw better than half the agents I know, including myself.” Lance grinned. “Seriously, thank you so much, Ryner! Maybe I can finally tell my Pa and the rest of our team I’m okay.”

“You’re welcome, Lance. But I must warn you and the others: the Boglodite have joined the Galra willingly, I’d stay away from them if I were you.”

“Ugh. Boglodites.” Lance groaned. “Don’t tell me, it was Boris the Animal’s idea?”

“If that what you Earthlings call him, then yes. He plans to lead a full-on attack that’s headed straight for Earth.”

“They’ll never make it. J fixed K’s ArcNet problem. It’s working perfectly, by the way. No Boglodite can get to Earth.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but why do you hate the Boglodite so much, Lance?” Allura asked.

“I’ll explain that, too.”

The two Olkari returned from Lance’s lion after dropping the box off. Ryner smiled happily and turned to Allura. “It’s not my place, but I’m sure I could contact other planets in the Earth Defense Alliance for assistance with the Galra.” She turned to Lance who nodded.

“The more help we have the better.”

* * *

 

Once they were back on the ship, the questions came immediately before Shiro shushed them.

“Telling the truth is hard, Lance. Are you sure we need to know about this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler or no filler? Eh, it's already written. Also... references! I sort of borrowed "Earth Defense Alliance" from one of my favorite books, Armada.


	3. That's A Lot of Fillers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!
> 
> I debated on this and whether or not I should add everyone that I have in the MiB from the Voltron crew, but I figured "Why not save some surprises, huh?" and left it at this.
> 
> This will definitely be one of the longer chapters. It's fillers so it kind of has to be.

**Adam**

After his four years at the Galaxy Garrison, he was graduating. Finally. Not that he wasn't going to miss it, but the orange was a huge step down from the black suit he'd worn over break.

Where had he been? At secret training sessions for the Men in Black. Talking with actual aliens. Sure, he'd been given a few days off that he spent with his worried boyfriend, then it was straight back to work.

Aliens were real! And he was still having trouble processing the thoughts by the time the teacher request for the Galaxy Garrison arrived at his door. He'd accepted. He didn't exist. How was he going to explain that when Takashi said he wanted to marry him one day? Then he remembered. The Garrison had a copy of his files, there was talk of another organization erasing people from existence.

That was the Men in Black. He was one of them. There was no going back now.

He wanted this.

**Iverson & Zed**

If anyone asked Mitch Iverson and Z where they'd be twenty years after college, it certainly wasn't hiding behind some organization that didn't know the truth. They had both gone to school at the Garrison, and then later were accepted into the MiB. Mitch wasn't so sure about the whole "aliens are real and are coming to kill us" thing, but Z seemed to understand it more than he did.

Once their own MiB training was over, they met Admiral Sanda and she offered them a position at the Galaxy Garrison. Only one of them could go, since there was only one commander position open between the two of them. They were going to have to split up, if they wanted to keep the universe's secrets kept just a little longer.

Z stepped away from the Garrison and Commander Iverson stepped up.

Mitch still remembered Z joking about it. "Consider it a favor," he had said. "Unless some aliens come your way."

Aliens had come, and Z's cover up with the Men in Black was just what he needed.

It had been seven years since that. Z had gone with K to Cuba for a break. J said they both needed one.

"They both looked like shit." J told him. "Like they hadn't had a break in thirty-something years." It was probably true.

Z came back with a five-year-old kid whose parents had been killed by some alien.

**Hunk**

Hunk wasn't so sure his best friend for almost two years was who he seemed to be.

For one, the apartment he lived in over the summer with his adoptive father was huge and could probably count as one of those tiny houses if it was taken out of the building it was in and put on wheels. He got a laugh out of Lance for that one.

Two, Lance hardly owned anything. A lot of his stuff was at the Garrison in his drawers and covering his dresser and desk. Here, it was all put away, except for a blue lion plushie that he said he's had for forever.  _Since he was five. When his parents had been killed._

Hunk didn't know the full story, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Whatever five-year-old Lance had seen must've scarred him for life. That's why when Hunk first met Lance that year he was so sure his new roommate was mute.

He just didn't like talking. Or talked about aliens.

When Hunk told Lance he believed in the paranormal than the supernatural, Lance gave him a full presentation along with their new friend Pidge, who was on Lance's side, about why ghosts, in their words, were "fucking bedsheets that fly" and other such things. Hunk had switched his beliefs that night but was suspicions of how Lance knew so much.

Then the Blue Lion took them to Altea where an alien princess fell into Lance's arms.

His friend had been right. Aliens were real.

And if looks could kill, the half-angry, half-deadly look Lance was giving the princess and her royal adviser definitely would. Something else was off and very suspicious about his friend.

**Keith**

Keith's father had always told him he was like his mother.

 _"You've got her eyes, hair and attitude, but everything else is me."_  He had said with a chuckle.

Now he was seventeen and he still had no fucking clue what the hell that meant. Was she some sort of alien or something?

She couldn't be.  _Because aliens don't exist._

He could have never been more wrong when he met Hunk and Lance at the Garrison. Lance seemed to hate every cell in his body, whereas his friend was a ball of sunshine.

The blade he held had been hers. His father had told him it was. He had also given Keith two envelopes. Keith had asked what they were for, his father told him he would know when to open them. Now seemed like a good time.

He tore open the first one, the one from his father, and read it.

_Keith,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead. Or will be once the Men in Black find me. I couldn't get you to them fast enough, so if you're in their custody, it's my fault. I'm sorry if you are._

_If you aren't, then the Galaxy Garrison is your best bet for more answers to who we really are. Iverson's a piece of work, but in the end he's a good guy. I'd call him my friend but he'd find 200 ways to correct me._

_I've told the MiB about you. They're waiting for your call._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Dad_

He picked up the other note, before carefully tearing it open.

_Keith,_

_First thing's first: my name is Krolia. And no -if you read Ken's letter- I am not human. It may be hard to believe, but it's true. Contact Z when you get a chance. Ken tells me he has a son your age. You might get along with him._

_His name is Lance McClain._

_The Garrison has a thing against aliens, that's how I met Z and his son Lance. They're good people, although Lance is shy._

_I have to go now, I'm sure we'll meet sometime soon._

_Krolia_

Lance McClain. Lance McClain. Lance Mc- _fucking_ -Clain knew about aliens? Was that why the blue-eyed boy kept staring at him?

_Because he knew?_

Had he known his mother? Would he remember Keith? He had so many questions for Lance that he just had to get answered. By Lance himself. It would have to wait until later, though.

If he ever saw Lance again...

**Lance**

Lance knew he was different. Ever since he saw that alien kill his family he thought he was crazy. Until he met his adoptive father, Zed. Zed didn't tell him much other than two facts. Aliens were real and he wasn't going crazy.

"Do I have to worry about that alien then?" Lance had asked Zed when he was still a stranger.

"Not anymore, kiddo." Zed answered.

"He's dead, anyways." The man beside him, K, said while putting away his gun.

"You got anywhere else to go?" Lance shook his head. "Alright then, we'll bring you with us. K, could you get someone out here?"

K nodded and left.

When he was old enough, Zed gave him a mission. Go undercover as a student at the Galaxy Garrison and learn what they know about aliens. Zed had told him he didn't need to fill anything out.

"Why don't I have to apply?" Lance asked.

"My old friend's the main commander and he owes me a favor from twenty years ago."

That day he'd said goodbye to J, K and O. He knew he'd miss them the most. J was crying the entire time, K had a stone-cold face but his eyes said everything;  _good luck and don't get caught_ , O had given him a new pair of sunglasses so he could replace his scratched up ones.

When he arrived, the Admiral had escorted them to Iverson. He had been waiting for them. The next year and a half would be spent away from the agency. The Garrison was noisy and louder, much louder, than the MiB, and he'd miss the peace and quiet. He thought of everything else he would miss, too: pie with J and K, pranks and karaoke with O, training with Zed and the worms and all their sarcasm.

Now he was in space with his best friends Hunk and Pidge. Keith was across from him with Shiro, who was looking at him nervously.

Oh, well. Looks like it's time to play hide and seek again.

**Pidge**

Katie Holt knew there was some sort of cover-up between the Garrison and some unknown government agency. There just had to be. Her father and brother couldn't be dead, she just knew it. So she disguised herself and went undercover at the Galaxy Garrison when she was fifteen. Little did she know she wasn't the only one undercover.

She had met Lance and Hunk during her first week at the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson. On the way to her dorm, she bumped into this kid named James Griffin. If any word could describe the guy that day and the rest of the year, it would be jerk.

The two had fallen, Katie's precious laptop falling out of her arms. James had grabbed it before she could.

"What's this? Scrap metal?" He asked with a sneer, holding the device out of her reach. "Why the hell would you need this?"

"Give it back, jerk! Stop messing with my shit!" She snapped back.

"Must be pretty fucking important if you have to drag it out to Arizona." He went to mess with it but a hand grabbed him before he could.

"Give it back, Griffin." Katie looked up to see a boy with tan skin, fluffy brown hair and dark ocean eyes staring the other down. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

"What? Punch me, McClain? I don't see you lifting any weights." Griffin spat back.

"When did this start?" McClain asked.

"Uhh, five minutes ago?" Katie said with a confused expression.

"Great!" He exclaimed, carefully snatching the laptop back, handing it to his friend and then helping her up. "I'll be right back. Hunk, buddy, keep a lookout for me, will you?"

Five minutes later McClain and Griffin came back. Griffin had a dazed look, like a deer in the headlights while McClain smiled brightly.

"S-Sorry." James managed to choke out.

McClain patted his back with a large grin. "There we go! We're all friends here, right? Oh yeah, Kinkade's another one of my best friends. If you're even rude to him, I'll end you."

They watched James head over to the boy Lance mentioned before Katie turned her attention back to the other two.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh! The name's Lance McClain, this is my best friend Hunk. And you are?" Lance stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Pidge Gunderson." She took his hand in return.

"Hey, so Griffin interrupted our aliens versus ghosts conversation and-"

"Aliens." Katie interrupted.

A shit-eating grin split across Lance's face.

 _"Ha!"_  he crowed. "Two for aliens, one for floating bedsheets!"

Katie laughed, this was the happiest she's been in a year.

**Shiro**

In Keith's shack, there were two people Shiro remembered. Keith and Lance. Lance had kept his eyes on Shiro, too. Occasionally glancing at his Galra prosthetic with more than enough sympathy. He hadn't flinched when Shiro offered his hand to shake, hadn't called Shiro crazy or anything. The boy had heard it all before.

From Adam and Zed.

He'd met Lance's adoptive father Zed the visiting day while they were preparing for the Kerberos launch. When the man had walked in with the young cadet he was surprised, to say the least.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Z, cadets aren't allowed past this point." Sam had walked in to see what was wrong.

"Ah! No need to worry, Shirogane! Young Lance here's with Agent Z. He knows everything that goes on here. You ever wonder why he's so close to your Adam? They both work for Z, but under different circumstances. He also has commander clearance." Sam explained.

"That... explains a lot." Shiro said, remembering all the times he's walked in on some sort of karaoke party between Lance, Adam and other staff members. Shiro had never been more thankful for the soundproof walls of the Garrison.

Kerberos failed.

It resulted in him being used as a fighter in the ring on a ship Shiro never wanted to see again. He would protect Matt, since they had been split off from Sam at the beginning.

Lance was hiding his personality from the others, and he understood why.

If the others knew the truth, there was no way they would trust Lance again.

**Allura & Coran**

When Allura woke up from her cryo-sleep, she fell into another alien's arms. He and his friends called themselves humans. From planet Earth. Where the Blue Lion had been hidden. She and Coran were the last of her kind, which she so desperately wanted to not believe.

The new Blue Paladin seemed to not trust them. She'd heard him talking to the lion one night in the hangars.

"Why did you bring me here, Blue?" Lance asked the lion. "I-I mean don't get me wrong, I like adventure! If it were on my planet it would be no problem! I'd have Dad, J, K and O. Maybe A if I asked him!"

Allura wanted to talk to him, but Coran told her to let him handle the boy.

After Coran's chat, the two became unusual friends. He told Allura about which Paladins he was closest to and which people on Earth he was close to. Hunk was Lance's best friend, Pidge was his nerdy/geeky friend, J and A were his friends that acted like brothers, Keith apparently hated his guts, Zed was his father and O and K acted like his aunt and uncle.

She asked about Shiro.

Coran said Lance told him the Black Paladin was like a dad when Zed wasn't around. He and A had been engaged, cut it off before Kerberos and then brought it back before Shiro left. Shiro didn't want to leave A, but he had to.

Allura watched Lance fiddle with a device. He sighed and moved to get up, Coran pulled her into a side room.

"Night, Blue." he said quietly.

Who was this boy and why did he not like her and Coran so much?

**Trouble is coming, Paladins. Be ready to fight for your lives.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QRWKLQJ FDQ EH NHSW D VHFUHW IRUHYHU...  
> HYHUBWKLQJ ZLOO EH UHYHDOHG LQ WLPH...


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out, will the team still be accepting? Or will they turn their backs on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm 100% pleased with this, but here we go!

Lance nervously paced in front of the other Paladins. He had never told anyone about his secret "identity" and it wasn't like he knew he shouldn't tell them, he's only had one partner before, but they knew what to do. As far as Lance was concerned saying "hey I'm an agent of an alien based organization and I faked being nervous about everything" was going to cause a lot of trouble. So, he did the only thing he could, he looked to Shiro for help.

Luckily Shiro got the hint. He found out about Lance before the Kerberos mission, so when he came back he knew who he was. Among other things. Like how his fiance was another one of these agents as well as Sam Holt, but he wasn't too sure about the man. He gave Lance an encouraging look.

"I've, er, never really explained this to anyone. Uncle K and Pa did that, so, sorry if it's more confusing than you can understand." Lance said. "Well... we protect the world from aliens that invade our planet, have been for years. It's kind of like us with fighting the Galra, but on an international scale. My name is Agent L and I'm a member of the Men in Black."

"Never heard of the Men in Black." Pidge said.

"You have, Katie." Pidge scowled as Lance used her real name. "You just don't remember and I'm not going to tell you anything until we find Sam Holt."

So Sam was another possible member of the Men in Black. Was everyone Shiro knew a part of the organization as well?

"I've attempted contact with Admiral S about telling you everything besides that fact. Since we're in space, and I'm one of the highest in command of the MiB, she told me to ask my Pa. Well, he said I could, but only to an extent. After this and we find Doctor Holt, you can ask me anything. For now we're restricted to basic information."

"Admiral Sanda is with the Men in Black?" Shiro asked.

"Yep. Doesn't seem like it, does it?"

"Why do you keep mentioning my dad and saying my real name?" Pidge asked.

"I thought it was obvious, Pidge. Commander Holt is one of my Pa's most trusted agents."

"It's not possible..." she whispered. "Does Matt know?"

"What do you think, Pidgey? He was my partner before Kerberos."

Pidge had a blank face and stuttered as everything started to make sense. Lance winced.  _I broke Pidge._  He thought.

"What were you doing at the Garrison?" Hunk asked.

"Learning all that my father's friend had on aliens." Lance said. "Any guesses?"

"...Admiral Sanda?" Keith asked.

"Nope, Commander Iverson." Everyone in the room, except for the Alteans, was shocked like Pidge.

"Commander Iverson?!" Keith screeched. "As in the asshole who pretty much runs the place other than Admiral Sanda?!"

"Yes. Believe me I was far from happy myself when I had to go to his office. He was kind of an ass. Wait, no he was an ass."

Shiro stood up to stand beside Lance. The shock had worn off quicker than the others since he knew more. "Lance is not a bad person, he, like everyone else, just has a few secrets."

"I think... I think we need some time to accept this." Hunk said.

Lance nodded. "Go ahead. I'm not going to be doing anything special."

* * *

 

As the other three Paladins and the Alteans left, Lance and Shiro set out on their own path around the castle.

"Well that went as well as it could've gone. Thanks for the help." Lance said.

"Adam took a liking to you, figured you two were related or something. And it's my responsibility to look out for you kids out here."

Lance snorted. "That's a new one. Adam and I aren't related, my blood family's dead."

"I'm sorry, Lance. It's just... whenever Adam looked at you he looked like he lost something."

"It's okay, you didn't know until yesterday."

"When you said there were other agents at the Garrison, who were you talking about?" Shiro asked.

"Other than Admiral Sanda, Adam and the Holts? I can't tell you much more until we either find Doctor Holt or make a connection to Earth."

The two had walked into the observatory.

"Tell me more stories?"

"Sure."

* * *

 

In the kitchen, Hunk was stress baking and Pidge was staring blank-faced at her computer screen. The initial shock had worn off them but there were still other things that needed to be addressed.

"My dad and brother are secret agents..." Pidge kept repeating the same line.

"C'mon, Pidge. Snap out of it! I mean, Lance knew keeping secrets would hurt him in the future, just be glad we didn't find out after this whole war." Hunk tried to reason with the Green Paladin.

"Don't you get it, Hunk?! Your best friend lied to you! He lied to me, Keith and Shiro!" Pidge yelled. "If he wants me to trust him again, he better have a damn good explanation for this shit!"

"Shiro knew too, Pidge. He literally took Lance's side." Hunk sighed. "I know he's my best friend, I'll talk with him on our own time."

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me what he says."

* * *

 

Keith's sword struck down Gladiator after Gladiator as he forced his blush back. The only thing on his mind was the stupid Blue Paladin who was a lot smarter than he seemed. He had good looks, too. The whole secret agent thing was just an added bonus.

 _Why can't you just think about him normally, Keith?_ He thought to himself.  _He's just a secret agent. There's like, a thousand of them!_

"Keith?" Allura's voice snapped him back to reality. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes... no..." Keith stabbed the Gladiator in the chest and left his Bayard there. "Look. A huge part of my life at the Garrison was pining Lance. Bastard. If he knew he'd tease the hell out of me."

"You... like Lance?" Allura blinked. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because he had to go make this stupid rivalry up with me! And then there's Shiro who's acting like he's known Lance for years!"

"Well, maybe he has."

"Are you kidding? Those two have nothing in common!"

* * *

 

"Pidge, I think we need to rethink this. We're avoiding Lance!"

"Well maybe when he tells the truth I can trust him again! You even knew more than me and Keith!"

Hunk and Pidge had moved to the Green Lion's hangar and were doing their best to not run in to Lance. Keith was still in the training room, Allura had gone to check on him.

"My own family lied to me, too, Hunk!" Pidge cried. "I don't even know if I can trust my own family! And I consider Lance family!"

"Come on, Pidge. You heard him. He'll tell you more when we find your dad." Hunk put the wrench down.

"Yeah... I guess."

* * *

 

Allura had called off the training sequence. They had gone to the control room because they had heard Lance and Shiro in the observatory.

She tapped on the screens to bring up battle plans. "You don't know how he feels, Keith. He could feel the same way."

"Yeah, right."

"Does anyone else know? Maybe you could talk to them."

"Shiro, but he had a fiance named Adam. And Adam was super close to Lance for some reason. So were the Holts." Keith sighed. "I know why now, but still. Him being a secret agent? So not fair."

* * *

 

"So the whole time we were in Manhattan that summer you were all with the Men in Black on a mission?"

"Yeah... things sort of got out of hand." Lance winced.  _Like Matt erasing Pidge's memory out of hand._  

"Keith and I just checked out the Empire State Building along with other places there. He, uh, told me  a few things."

"Like?"

"Things that could possibly ruin your relationship with Matt."

"Shiro, Matt and I were never together. Matt's my best friend at the agency."

"Really? Then why were you so close at the Garrison?" Shiro was confused.

"I was close to a lot of people at the Garrison. Even though Iverson hated me, I was Admiral Sanda's favorite. She didn't give two fucks about what he said. She knew me longer and went with whatever I told her."

"That makes a lot of sense, actually." Shiro said as Keith walked in.

"There you are." Keith said. "What are you talking about?"

"Stuff on Earth, other agents... you know, agent things." Lance grinned.

"Right... can we talk? If you have time?"

"We can talk now." Lance said, eyeing Shiro.

"I'll go find Hunk and Pidge!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, they might need help with something!"

After Shiro disappeared, the two sat in silence for a while, occasionally glancing at the other.

 _All right, Keith. Just get it over with. Tell him you like him._  Keith thought. He did no such thing.

He kissed him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes because I feel like I should explain some... things...
> 
> -The current known GG MiB agents are: Adam, Sam, Matt, Iverson (only to Lance's knowledge), Keith's dad and Admiral Sanda. There will be others mentioned, but not yet. I'm still keeping some secrets. 
> 
> -The Manhattan Summer was halfway into Lance's second year, before Kerberos. He, Adam, the Holts, Keith, Shiro, Admiral Sanda and Agents J, K and O all went to Manhattan. They were supposed to stop an alien invasion of the Boglodite's size. Things got out of hand, Matt erased Pidge's memory and they stopped said alien invasion.
> 
> -Lance has met Keith's mother before, he just didn't know it was her.
> 
> -Shiro's an oblivious gay who can't see Lance pining Keith (at the Garrison and in space) from a mile away.
> 
> -Keith can't see it either because he's lost his own mind pining Lance.
> 
> -Adam is definitely 100% Lance's brother and totally jealous that he got to go to Olkarion.
> 
> -Lance doesn't know it because all of his memories were erased when he was five. 
> 
> -Admiral Sanda, Agent O and a third are all sisters. The third is also a member of the Men in Black.
> 
> Next chapter we'll see how the people on Earth who were close to Lance are handling his disappearance among other things. Such as threats from the unknown.


End file.
